sinisterfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CrystalNeonSummerSnow/The Bottom Line
Well, I haven't been here a lot, have I? Well, I've sorta run across rocky terrain with this story I was planning. If you remember my arrival, do you remember that terribly random blog I wrote talking about this BTR story? Well, if you didn't know (which I know no one did), I was gonna change tactics with that story by turning it into a court room drama. Well, here's the problem: I'm not even 14 yet, and I haven't watched enough Matlock or played enough Phoenix Wright to understand the basic concept of court room drama. Now, I deleted the original cover pic for it and the blog's forgotten now; but not all hope is lost. Why? Because thanks to the Twilight Zone marathon Daddy left the TV on all day, I've gotten inspiration from that to write a horror story. Okay, the reason I changed tactics on the story before wasn't just because I wasn't feeling the angsty vibe anymore; no, it was because this Big Time Rush episode called Big Time Break-Up aired and it was about Kendall's girlfriend Jo getting the acting dream of a lifetime, but has to break up with Kendall because she has to fly to New Zealand and stay their for 3 years. 3 years, I tell you! And since he loves her enough to let her fulfill her dream, he lets her go and I swear, I cried my eyes out pathetically. I may be sinsiter, but that's my author alter-ego; in real-life, I'm so soft I make a used kitchen sponge tougher than me. Now, like I said, I need to age more to understand the concept of court room drama. But what else inspired me to continue with this dream was this other promo for a BTR ep. It's titled Big Time Single, and Kendall's hit an all-time low since the break-up and, as usual, his friends need to cheer him up in order to make it back up top. Well, hearing Kendall that pitiful, saying: "Just leave me alone," my little fangirl heart broke. I swear, I just wanted to hug that poor, sad scrap of a singer and run off with him. Don't believe me? Just watch these promos. Yeah, sad isn't it? I mean, sure, the show's goofy and a bit too mindless, but it has heart too, y'know. Anyways, the new new premise is this: Things haven't gotten better since the tragically heartbreaking end to Kendall and Jo's relationship: Jo's director is abusive and her castmates are snobby, and Kendall's refusing to admit his true heartbreak. After a year and six months since her departure, they hit a boiling point when they both run away to be reunited (Jo takes a plane to L.A. and Kendall takes a plane to Auckland, New Zealand). However, in an ironic fate, both planes crash on the same island and very few survive, one of the few being Kendall and Jo, of course. The uncharted island they've crashed on is proven to not be what it seems, both magically and sinisterly. But what keeps them from getting suspicious is when a motherly, yet ugly and alone elderly woman named Sandy tends to them and makes them feel welcome. While things are fine and dandy to start with, Jo and Kendall secretly plot to get home when word gets out that they're dead and at the same time, they begin to rekindle their relationship. Told in epistolary format, the main document being an autobiography authored by an adult Kendall, the questions remain: Who will survive and who won't? Is Sandy who she seems to be? And will Kendall and Jo escape... before a crazed killer on the island targets them? Bam! That's the story idea and if you don't know what epistolary format means, that means past or present documents add to the story. The story will be called Instinct and this is the new cover: Another bam! Well, that's all I really have to say, but to add to it, here's a random lyric vid of my fave Eminem song. Bye! thumb|300px|right Category:Blog posts